The present invention relates to an ammunition chain or belt for holding a number of projectiles for toy guns. The invention more particularly, although not exclusively relates to an articulated belt comprising a plurality of projectile-holding links for use with toy guns.
Toy guns are known to comprise a barrel or magazine containing a plurality of projectiles for sequential firing. The number of projectiles that can be loaded into such barrels or magazines is limited by the size of the barrel or magazine and this limits play time between reloading.
It is an object to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantage and/or more generally to provide a toy “bullet chain” or “ammunition belt” comprising a plurality of articulated links—each adapted to contain a projectile. It is a further object to provide a projectile-holding link for such a chain. It is yet a further object to provide a toy gun having a loading mechanism for advancing such a chain.